


The devil's fanfiction

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: And the author is beautiful, Angels, Crossover, Demons, Fanfictionception, Heaven, Heaven/Hell Dynamics, Hell, I loved those things, I think the original of this was updated in 2013, M/M, Oneshot, So yeah, THE CHARACTERS, The Omen - Freeform, are just sort of, but in a show that parodied the characters, but its canon, but lik, cheesy sex god damien, damien/pip - Freeform, dip - Freeform, early 2000s/nineties fanfic, great expectations, not in their original canons though, of whom I love, please read this, plot not mine, slight non con, so not a fan video, that's a fan fiction of a fanvideo, thats actually a legit show, there, this is fan fiction of a fanfiction, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: This story is fanfiction for happynoddlegirls666's fanfiction "The Devils Bride" Which is amazing and I absolutely love and adore. You really should read it, as it's great![I didn't ask for permission to write this so hopefully they don't get mad]Enjoy!





	The devil's fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fanfiction for happynoddlegirls666's fanfiction "The Devils Bride" Which is amazing and I absolutely love and adore. You really should read it, as it's great!  
> [I didn't ask for permission to write this so hopefully they don't get mad]  
> Enjoy!

There are some people you can only notice the beauty of when you’re looking for it. When you’re laying in bed together and you try to imagine what it would be like to wake up every morning to this. What it would feel like to lay in the sheets and hear the ambient sounds of hell coming in from the window. And there are sometimes the hypothetical questions you ask about them become real.

Pip’s new husband was funny. Not in the sense of humor way-which, pip figured, he must have if he married him- but in the different way. As the prince of hell, Damien was very different indeed.

All this screaming must be messing with my psyche, pip thought. There’s so much of it-what did they do to deserve torture, I wonder? But, he reasoned, maybe they did nothing at all. Pip was raised on the idea that good souls went to heaven, and the bad ones went to hell. This kind of divine retribution was not to be messed with. But what did he do to warrant having the worst punishment of all? His marriage to Damien was unpleasant and terrible. Surely it had to be punishment!

To stay in bed longer, Pip was pretending to be asleep. His new husband was actually asleep, so as long as he didn't wake him he was off scott-free. The two were about three feet from each other, the equivalent of a toddler laying between them. And if anyone knows anything, toddlers make great cock blocks. So hopefully Damien wouldn't try anything.

And they say optimism is limited in hell.

So as his new husband slumbered away next to him, Pip did not move a muscle-which wasn’t hard, because they hurt like… an area not to be named.  
“I know you’re awake.” Said a low and menacing voice, like a rather short and angry octopus. “What are you doing?”

“I-uh, good morning.” Said Pip meekly, giving up his pursuit.

“I heard you crying last night, you can stay in bed this morning. You need your sleep. It was a tiring day for all us.” He said, stretching. Pip started looking at the ceiling, very interested in anything other than his new husband’s naked body.

“Where did my parents go,” Pip said softly, sure the antichrist wouldn’t hear him.

“Don’t, uh, don’t worry about that…” Damien trailed off, showing genuine emotion. Pip did not pick up on his mate’s worry for his wellbeing. Better to think the devil one sided, right? Er, devil's son. Doesn't that make Damien someone's son?

"Actually, about yesterday..." Damien said, "Was-was there something you wanted to ask me about? Um, marriage wise. Do you have any questions?"

"Nothing." answered Pip.  
"Nothing." Echoed Damien.  
"Except for one thing." Said Pip  
"And that thing is....?" Echoed Damien, for the last time.  
"It's about last night, specifically."  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, nothing."

There were so many things he wanted to ask his new husband. Why he chose him to be his bride, why he was so adamant on cuddling with him before the wedding but not after, why they had to... connect right after. But he couldn't ask, because he wouldn't get the answer he wanted. He wouldn't get anything he wanted, after this, would he?

Optimism in him vanished. Would he get to voice his opinions? He had grown up a lot since the last time Damien and him had met. Maybe his new husband thought he was still meek and voiceless. They had only met for a small amount of time, though. It wasn't as if they were bestie or anything. They didn't even do friend things! They did not exchange friendship bracelets, or have sleepovers, or even talk at all, barely. Well, he supposed they did exchange friendship bracelets. Of a sort. In a romantic way. He wore a ring now, after all. It was very girly, as was most of his things now, but still. Friendship bracelet.

"Well, feel free to talk to me. We are married now, after all. The key to a good relationship is.. ah, never mind." He leaned down to kiss him.  
"I have to do things now, your clothes are in the closet near the door, ring the bell on your nightstand to call the shades."  
"Oh-okay" Pip stammered anxiously.

The minute Damien walked out the door, Pip jumped up, trying his best to ignore the shooting pain in his lower half. He practically ran to the bathroom and turned the water on. He stood under the water for a minute, imagining the stink from his husband and last night running off him. All that sin, washed down the drain. The former virgin winced as he lathered his hands in soap and rubbed them all over himself. This pain is worth the souls of the innocent, he recited. And the innocent is worth it. And as of now, he was not an innocent.

As a newfound sinner, Pip almost wanted to get piercings and fight for the bourgeoisie. Not that it’s what all sinners do, but he had always felt strong inclinations to take down the ruling class. After all, it’s what put him in this situation now. It only makes sense for him to be mad.  
But, better make the best of it!

As he looked around his closet, he got the strong suspicion that his new husband had a very odd and homosexual kink: girl clothes. They were everywhere, skirts, blouses, dresses… it was like the dream closet of a hair metal woman. It even had a full rack of shoes! What kind of place has a full rack of shoes in it? Much yet, why for him? This closet just cemented Pip’s idea of a cold and uncaring husband whose sexuality drove every part about him. 

…..  
Somewhere, over the rainbow….  
Just kidding. There are no rainbows in hell. Just gore and fire. 

Damien sat in his office, doing nothing. He was supposed to be doing many things, but nothing was not on the list. He was thinking of Pip. It broke his heart to see him hurt. It had been so long, if ever, that he had a companion. He was lonely, and didn’t want to cause pain to the only person he could connect with. After nights of affection, his beloved still hadn’t understood that he cared for him. And he did, Damien really cared for Pip. He got him presents, cuddled at night, and even tried to show him his softer side. But Pip still cried after their wedding night. Damien couldn’t help it, he was a demon. He had to give in to his demonic instincts, or they would take him over and he wouldn’t be able to control them. 

But his best just wasn’t enough yet. He hoped that after a while, they’d get to that sweet spot in their relationship. Damien wanted love, and Pip wanted heaven.  
But Pip was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> link to original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6388375/1/The-Devil-s-Bride Just uh... copy and paste. It's worth it. There's more of a story. And it's amazing, I swear.  
> It's like, romance... but also angst... and it's discontinued... but that's why I wrote fanfiction about it. See what happens when you abandon your stories? They get fanfiction for it.  
> [but if ur reading this plz update]


End file.
